1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for moving objects, such as wheeled carts, beds, equipment, etc., including those used in medical, food service and industrial facilities. More particularly, this invention relates to a freestanding device that uses a single battery-powered drive wheel and can be attached to and used to move an object without significant physical effort by the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movement of carts, beds and miscellaneous other equipment in medical, food service, and industrial facilities is typically done by hand. For this reason, such objects are often equipped with caster wheels that permit their relocation by pushing and pulling. However, movement in this manner can lead to physical injury to the mover, particularly in the case of large equipment. Motorized devices are desired that enable such objects to be moved safely through hallways and doors, while also being able to maneuver these objects within confined areas such as elevators.